Descent
by Storm111
Summary: Natsu leaves Fairy Tail in order to learn more about his power. But will he be the same person upon his return?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

**Natsu's**** P.O.V.**

Natsu sighed as he packed his bags. After many years his stay at Fairy Tail finally came to an end. Before he left Magnolia he decided to go around to one last look at the town before he sets out to travel around Fiore in search of the secrets of dragon-slayer magic.

He looked sadly upon his best friends sleeping form. Happy the exceed was snoring lightly on Natsu's old hammock. He softly whispered the words goodbye as he made his way to the door of his run down shack. "Happy I swear that one day we will meet again." he whispered. He then shut the door and made his way to the Fairy tail guild building.

On his way to the guild's building he started to think about his reasons for abandoning his life at Fairy tail in order to travel around the world in search of knowledge.

**Flashback- 7 months ago**

_**Team Natsu just finished another mission and were on their way back to Fairy tail. Instead of being his usual vibrant self he decided to lag behind the rest of his team mates. He was really worried. During their last mission against a dark guild Natsu noticed that instead of his usual red flames, the color of his flames began to change. At the start of the battle against the dark guild master he saw that flames bursted out in a darker shade of red and as the battle kept going on the flames got darker and darker till his flames where as black as the flames of the deceased god-slayer Zancrow.**_

_**Flashback End**_

It was at this point that he began to realize that something was wrong with him. He had no idea how he acquired the black flames, but he new that while using them he was more powerful than he had ever been. It was because of this reason that he quit team Natsu and formed a new team with Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell. He grinned as he remembered the missions they went on in their short time as a team. His grin faded as he realized that he was going to destroy another team.

"Sorry guys, but I have to do this alone." he said. He continued towards his destination with the thought that if this went according to plan he would not stay away from the guild for too long.

He finally got to the guild building. They eventually got their old guild building back, after winning the Grand Magic Games and regaining their former status as the number one guild in Fiore.

He smiled as he looked at the guild building one last time. He took out a note he had previously written. In the note he simply said that he would be gone for a while but hoped that one day they would all meet again. He also apologized to Gajeel and Wendy for destroying their team. He placed the note on the door and with one last smile he left the guild building.

Natsu tried to suppress his tears as he made his way out of Magnolia, this place had been his home for so long and now he would be leaving it and venturing into unknown territory.

"Goodbye guys." He choked out. And with that Natsu Dragneel left the border of Magnolia and started his quest for knowledge.

_(The next morning)_

**Gajeel's**** P.O.V.**

Gajeel looked at the letter with shock and anger. He looked at his younger companion who was trembling as her body was wracked with sobs. Gajeel frowned as he realized that the person he began to look at as a brother simply abandoned him, without even so much as a hint to where he was heading to.

Gajeel tapped Wendy on the head as she began to sniffle and clean her already sore eyes with her palm. She looked up at him with those grief stricken eyes that made him mentally promise to puch Natsu in the face for abandoning them. With Wendy in her current state Gajeel decided to beak the news to the other guild members.

"Don't worry Wendy we will find him soon." He said. She seemed to calm down a bit after he said that, but he knew that there was no guarantee that he would ever find Natsu, as Natsu was a dragonslayer with a sense of smell as sharp as his, so he could definitely tell if he was being followed.

"Gajeel lets go get Carla and Lily" she said. It was pretty obvious that she was close to breaking down again, but he decided to support her.

"NATSU!" a voice called. Gajeel looked around for the source of the noise, but his mood got worse when he saw that Happy was the one calling Natsu.

Wendy looked like she was about to burst into a new round of sobbing, but it seemed like she was trying to be strong for her friends.

'_Just like flame brain'_ Gajeel thought. Natsu may not have noticed it but Wendy looked up to him a lot. He even suspected that she had a crush on him. All these thoughts just fuelled his desire to find Natsu, so that he could beat him up, for making Wendy so miserable.

"Hey Gajeel have you seen Natsu?" asked the over energetic cat. Gajeel clenched his fists so hard that the effort made him wince. "Happy Natsu isn't here….. it seems he decided to abandon the guild." Happy had a stunned look on his face. As expected he didn't take the news well. After a moment of denial he finally accepted that his best friend had abandoned him. Happy dropped to the floor and started wailing, because he knew that his foster father just abandoned him without giving any hints on his destination.

Wendy picked Happy up and cradled the poor cat in her arms, whispering soothing words into his ear while attempting to keep her composure.

"C'mon Gajeel lets go spread the word." She said mournfully as she and Gajeel made their way to fairy hills.

_**Somewhere far away…**_

**Zeref's**** P.O.V.**

I watched silently as Natsu made his way out of Magnolia, without shifting my gaze from the lacrima orb which rested in my palm. I was aware of Natsu's newfound power and it seems that Natsu has turned out to be far more powerful than I thought. If that power was what I think it was then I have to make sure that Natsu uses it well, or I fear he may become a being worse than Acnologia.

"Natsu what exactly do you plan to do."

* * *

**This is my first story so I need people to review. This story will be told mainly inNatsu, Gajeel and Zeref's points of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**(Two Years Later)**

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

Gajeel ran after the hooded man. He had taken another S-class mission with Wendy, and at the moment the mission was not going as planned. He and Wendy were supposed to take down a small dark guild called Crimson Moon. Their problems started when he was caught of guard.

**Flashback**

_**Gajeel and Wendy were hiding in the bushes and waiting for a guard to go to another part of the giant castle which was home to Crimson Moon. From the scents that Gajeel could sniff out, he estimated that the guild had twenty members. He could also tell that those twenty members were extremely powerful. **_

"_**Gajeel these guys are no joke." his partner observed. He only grunted in response. Since Natsu's disappearance a lot of things had changed. Fairy Tail wasn't as rowdy as it used to be, the members rarely got into fights. Gray didn't strip all the time. Nab didn't hang around the request board. Gajeel became an S-class mage. He, Wendy and the former team Natsu became obsessed with finding any important information about Natsu.**_

_**After Natsu left news of his departure spread very quickly, two days after he left every mage guild knew that Fairy tail lost its Salamander. Gajeel was one of the few that still believed that Natsu was still out there and was going to come back to them eventually.**_

_**Gajeel was so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't realized he and Wendy had been spotted. Wendy screamed, he saw a flash of light then he fell unconscious.**_

_**He woke up with a headache. After the pain subsided he noticed two things. Wendy was nowhere in sight and he was inside a prison, bound by metal chains. "No chains can hold me." He said before he bit down on the chain binding his right arm.**_

_**The chain broke with a snap, Gajeel then repeated the action with the other chain. He broke the door leading out of the cell. As Gajeel checked his surrounding he saw a man clad in black clothes, wearing a hood that covered most of his face breaking into a run once he laid his eyes on Gajeel. "Hey!" he shouted as the man sprinted towards a large black door.**_

**Flashback End**

The memory of how he got into his current position left a bad taste in his mouth. The hooded passed a balcony Gajeel realized he was inside the Crimson Moon guild and this guy was one of their mages. He finally decided to end the chase. Gathering magic into his mouth he let loose a powerful tornado which contained sharp shards of metal. "_**Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"**_he cried as the tornado hit the man, tearing into his clothes to pieces and giving him deep cuts.

The man was already unconscious before he hit the ground. Gajeel immediately left the scene as the noise from his attack called the attention of every single sentry that was in that area.

As Gajeel fled the scene he began to realize that the information he was given about the dark guild was wrong. The number of sentries he saw was well over twenty. It seemed like their client didn't know much about the dark guild. He cursed as he saw another guard come round a corner. He immediately lashed out a fist, which hit the man's face breaking his nose.

Gajeel pulled the hood over the sentry's head. "I'm looking for a little girl with blue hair, brown eyes and sharp teeth." he growled. "Th….the girl is with our boss, he's trying to use some power of hers to heal a beast that he found a while back, they're behind the castle." Gajeel ran off leaving the bleeding man on the floor.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

While Gajeel was chasing sentries, Wendy was definitely not having fun. After Gajeel got knocked out she tried to put up a fight with the guild members. Eventually she realized she would soon be overwhelmed by her attackers, so she tried to heal Gajeel.

It was when she began to heal him that the guild members took interest in her abilities. All the sentries that were around her knelt down as a man dressed in black robes came from the castle. In a flash the man was in front of Wendy and he swiftly knocked her out.

When Wendy woke up she realized that she was in a field behind the castle. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelled something in the air. She stood up shakily and looked in front of her. An injured wyvern was on the ground trying to get up. "Sad isn't it." A voice next to her said. The robed man was in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man pulled of his hood revealing a bald head covered in black tattoos. He looked at her with blank eyes. "My name is…" he paused and looked at the castle, a frown appearing on his face. Immediately an explosion destroyed part of the castle.

A smile came upon Wendy's face when she saw Gajeel enter the field. "Let Wendy go now!" he raged

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

Gajeel nearly smiled when he saw that Wendy was unharmed. He then focused his eyes on the bald man next to her. This was the leader of Crimson Moon, so he and Wendy would have to be cautious when fighting this man. The man looked at Gajeel, a wry smile manifested on his face. Gajeel's anger spiked at this. Throwing caution to the wind he raged "Let Wendy go now!"

The man raised his hand and a wave of shadows burst out of the forest and hit Gajeel in the chest. A thin shadow then wrapped itself around him, keeping him in place. "**GAJEEL**!" Wendy was crying as she looked at Gajeel's injured form. The bald man just released a shrill laugh. Wendy glared at him, eyes filled with pure hatred.

"If you want your friend to go then you had better heal that beat before I lose my patience." he said calmly. "What do you even need that wyvern for?" she asked. "Hmm, I'll tell you once you're done healing it." He replied.

Gajeel looked on in anger as Wendy started to heal the injured creature. Once its injuries were gone Wendy. Stood up, "It's done" she said "It should be able to move about and hunt for itself, how did it even get into such a state." The man cleared his throat. "I was the one who damaged that animal." He walked towards a tree, used a shadow to sever the trunk and then he sat on the stump. "I shall tell you of a story only remembered by the necromancers, Zeref and the dragons." He took a deep breath "In the distant past, before the time of Zeref, at a time before man discovered magic, there were was a dragon so powerful that it was able to perform unimaginable feats. That creature was the most powerful being in its time, with a power so great no dragon or human could seem to challenge it."

"That dragon would go on to become known as the **Dragon-God,** as its power was said to be comparable to that of a deity. But with time its strength began to wane and it was eventually killed. The dragonslayer who killed this beast eventually became the dragon Acnologia the dragon of the apocalypse." He looked at our faces of disbelief and laughed.

"It seems you find my story hard to believe but it doesn't matter, the truth will always remain the truth regardless of whether people believe it or not." He then looked at Wendy expectantly, as if he knew she was going to have a question for him."

"What does this have to do with you becoming a dark guild master?" she asked fear in her voice. "I came here in order to learn more about dragons if I'm to help stop Acnologia, who seeks to gain then same god like power of the **Dragon-God**, he will then use this power to erase most of the life in this world."

Gajeel was scared. Was there really a creature so mighty no dragon could stand up to it? The man continued "I guess it is time for me to go, seeing that I've left something to think about." He covered his head with the hood again. "I believe that in the near future another dragon-god will appear and throw the world into chaos." He started to walk away from us "So as a part of the world I believe I should find a way to kill this creature." He motioned to the wyvern which started to follow him. "Goodbye, if we ever meet again it may not be under the best of circumstances." He touched the wyvern and together they dissolved into shadows.

Gajeel was completely shocked. He look at Wendy who seemed like she was about to collapse. "Wendy lets go back to the guild, I'm sure they've been waiting for us to get back." Wendy simply nodded.

"Wait Gajeel, lets keep this as a secret between the two of us." She said. Gajeel looked at the girl, grunted and started walking away. "Hey!" Wendy shouted as she ran towards the iron dragon slayer.

_**Magnolia (One week later)**_

**Natsu's**** P.O.V.**

After two years Natsu Dragneel came back to Magnolia. "This place hasn't changed." He observed as he made his way to Magnolia's number one guild **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. The main plot is about to start. Write down any problems or questions you have about this story in your review, or send me a private message.  
**


End file.
